Some document dividers (e.g., for use in binders) and folders include tabs to facilitate quick access to the divider or folder and identify documents associated therewith. Conventionally, the tabs are integrally formed with the divider or folder at fixed locations. Such tabbed dividers or folders are generally sold in sets with the tabs in a set being formed at different locations. In particular, the tabs are formed so that, when the dividers or folders are stacked, each tab is visible (i.e., not obstructed by another tab). For example, each tab may be offset from each successive tab in the set by some increment.
The fixed location of the tabs leads to disadvantages. For example, when a plurality of dividers or folders having integrally formed tabs are used as a set, the insertion, removal, and rearrangement of the dividers or folders may disrupt the orderly progression of the tabs, resulting in the obstruction of some tabs by other tabs and a generally disorganized appearance.
To address the disadvantages that result from using fixed tabs, dividers and folders with repositionable tabs have been developed. A divider having a repositionable tab is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,487 (“Ong”). The divider of Ong includes a tab that may be removed and repositioned by removing the ears from one pair of neighboring slots and introducing the ears into a different pair having a different longitudinal location. U.S. Publication No. 2003/0126779 (“Sato et al.”) describes another type of repositionable-tab divider. In particular, Sato et al. describes a divider having a tab that may be repositioned by sliding the tab along a rail. A folder having a repositionable tab is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,393 (“Laurie”). The folder of Laurie includes a repositionable tab designed to slide on an edge of the folder.
While being able to reposition a tab on a divider or folder overcomes some of the drawbacks associated with those having integrally formed tabs, existing tabbed dividers and folders still suffer from limitations. Accordingly, improvements are needed.